No planeaba arruinarlo más
by aleejandraa
Summary: —Admítelo: soy un verdadero dolor de culo. Pero él, Crouch Sr, no había intentado negarlo. Era una verdad a gritos. Él odiaba en lo que se había convertido su hijo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber podido evitarlo. Reto Día del Padre del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a la envidiable J.K.

Este one participa en el **Reto: Día del Padre** del foro** The Ruins. **

* * *

No planeaba arruinarlo más

* * *

«Tal vez debería haber dedicado más tiempo a la familia, tal vez debería haber trabajado un poco menos y vuelto a su casa antes, de vez en cuando, para conocer a su propio hijo.»

—Sirius Black.

* * *

«Mi madre me salvó. Sabía que se estaba muriendo, y persuadió a mi padre para que me liberara como último favor hacia ella. Él la quería como nunca me quiso a mí.»

—Barty Crouch Jr. sobre su escape de Azkaban.

* * *

— ¡No mientas, Potter! ¡Te hemos descubierto en la escena del crimen!— gritó Barty Crouch Sr con tanta desesperación que agradeció que los demás estuvieran ocupados en encontrar a los culpables y no lo notaran.

Las excusas de los tres niños allí presentes no llegaron a sus oídos embotados por el terror.

¿Dónde estarían su hijo y su elfina doméstica, Winky?, pensaba frenéticamente mientras las discusiones se sucedían a su alrededor.

— Deberíamos peinar el lugar— sugirió la voz de uno de los aurores allí presentes y las afirmaciones fueron inmediatas.

Bartemius se movió deprisa hasta los arbustos y árboles más cercanos con la varita delante de él, preparado para lanzar un maleficio si encontraba sospechosos en la penumbra.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que él sospechoso no fuera su hijo. En realidad, lo que en el pasado había sido su hijo.

Pensó en Bartemius Crouch Jr y desechó la idea de que ese cuerpo que se escondía bajo la capa de invisibilidad con el maleficio Imperius sobre sí fuera el muchacho que había concebido con su adorable mujer.

Era un demente, un amante de las artes oscuras. Era todo lo que él no había querido para su hijo.

—_Admítelo: soy un verdadero dolor de culo_.

Todavía podía escuchar esas palabras resonar en su cabeza, aún después de más de veinte años en que su primogénito las había pronunciado, estas sonaban con una nitidez asombrosa en la parte del cerebro que controlaba los recuerdos.

También podía recordar la sonora cachetada que había proseguido a esa afirmación y las lágrimas de su mujer quien entre balbuceos intentaba negar todo.

Pero él, Crouch Sr, no había intentado negarlo. Era una verdad a gritos. Él odiaba en lo que se había convertido su hijo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber podido evitarlo.

— La encontré. Encontré al culpable— los gritos le pusieron los pelos de punta al viejo mago que se acercó lo más rápido posible al claro de donde provenían los llamados.

Cuando se pudo abrir paso entre la maleza, vio que Amos Diggory sostenía a su elfina doméstica por la funda de almohada que oficiaba como vestido. La pequeña tenía una varita en la mano y los ojos parecían a punto de salírsele de las cuencas.

— Winky…— pronunció tembloroso y lo que le siguió a ese susurro fue una interminable vorágine de acusaciones que Barty no pudo descifrar con claridad.

Allá, en algún lugar del extenso bosque, estaba suelto su hijo. Fue lo único que pudo sacar en claro de la mirada aturdida de Winky a quien le temblaban las manos por el terror.

Se la llevaron después de que la marca se evaporara en el cielo. Ya no había más que hacer allí.

Pero Barty no se marchó en seguida. Esperó a que los demás se perdieran en la penumbra que amenazaba con amanecer y se internó nuevamente entre la verde forestación.

Fue hacia el claro con determinación. Esperaba que alguno de los aturdidores hubiera tocado a su hijo y este estuviera escondido por allí, cerca de él.

— Junior— vociferó en voz lo más baja posible y creyó sentir un murmullo a sus espaldas como el rozar de la tela contra la vegetación.

Iluminó el claro con su varita y pudo distinguir un pie entre tanta uniformidad.

— Eres un bastardo, un maldito desgraciado— se permitió escupir entre sus dientes palabras que nunca antes había utilizado ni con su hijo ni con nadie.

Él no era hombre de palabras, era hombre de acciones.

— ¿Sí, padre?— respondió el más joven con sarcasmo.

Crouch retiró la capa de encima de su hijo y encontró en él la misma mirada desquiciada que siempre, su característica sonrisa sádica pintada en su boca y no pudo más que avergonzarse.

La varita se mantenía entre ambos y no temblaba ni por un segundo.

— ¿Vas a matarme? Sería un final feliz después de todo— consiguió articular el muchacho con una mueca aterradora pero que a su padre no le hizo mella.

Y Barty estaba seguro de que sería un final feliz para todos. No más un asesino escondido en el desván, no más enfrentándose a ese muchacho que se había echado a perder, no más una muestra de su fracaso.

— Vamos, levántate, ponte la capa— le ordenó y cuando este su puso en pie, le echó el maleficio para mantenerlo dominado.

Porque no podía matarlo. Era la muestra de su fracaso, pero también la de su amor hacia su esposa y no planeaba arruinarlo más.

Pero, porque, en el fondo, también era su hijo.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están?

¿Les gustó? La verdad es que, al principio, estaba aterrada con el personaje que me había tocado pero, en seguida, entré en la página que le corresponde a Barty Crouch Sr en Harry Potter Wiki y visitenlo, ese lugar es una fuente de inspiración. Así que finalmente amé el personaje y su historia, por lo tanto, muchas gracias por asignármelo (¡bendita mi suerte!).

Bueno, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Cualquier comentario en un bonito review o, tal vez, en un voto en el foro.

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
